26 December 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-26 ; Comments *An unprecedented five-hour marathon show, which lasted from 8 p.m. Boxing Day to 1 a.m. on the morning of December 27, 2002. *John elects to play the 2002 Festive Fifty in blocks of ten, interspersed with records of his own choosing, one of which he teases the listeners with by hinting that it may have made the chart. (The record he refers to is ballboy's 'All The Records On The Radio Are Shite'.) *JP conducts the whole show on his own from Peel Acres: his family are conspicuous by their absence. *Following the number 50 track, John comments: 'If nothing else, the Festive Fifty reminds you of what great records have been released during the year.' He then apologises that, due to suspected vote-rigging, the Dawn Parade have been the great losers in the chart, since most of their eligible tracks were excluded. *Peel cannot remember ever having played the Interpol track. *His sign-off, 'I'm off to bed to continue listening to Radio One, of course' sounds unsurprisingly sarcastic. Sessions *None. Tracklisting *Datsuns, 'Harmonic Generator (CD Single)' (V2) (not on CB tape) *Cove, 'A Good Film Maker (EP-Cove)' (Unlabel) *Lynx & Flow, 'Time Out (12 inch)' (Renegade Hardware) *Antihero, 'Stravinsky Gave Me Nightmares (CD Single)' (White Label) *Quinoline Yellow, 'Keystormlemur (CD - Lmw Motors)' (Skam Recordings) 2002 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-41 *50 - Dawn Parade, 'The Hole In My Heart (CD - Electric Fence Your Gentleness)' (Sugartown) *49 - Aphrodisiacs, 'This Is A Campaign' (White Label) *48 - Mum, 'Green Grass Of Tunnel (LP - Green Grass Of Tunnel)' (Fat Cat Records) *47 - D4, 'Get Loose (CD Single)' (Infectious) *46 - Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster, 'Celebrate Your Mother (CD Single)' (Universal Island) *45 - Miss Black America, 'Infinite Chinese Box (CD Single)' (Integrity Records) *44 - Delgados, 'Coming In From The Cold (CD Single)' (Mantra) *43 - Melys, 'So Good (CD Single)' (Sylem) *42 - Interpol, 'Obstacle 1 (CD Single)' (Matador) *41 - Burning Love Jumpsuit, 'Cheerleader (LP - Please Pull Apart)' (Bsm/Greyslate) *Bulletproof & Concorde Dawn, '12 Gauge (EP-Water)' (Renegade Hardware) *Laura Cantrell, 'Mountain Fern (LP-When The Roses Bloom Again)' (Spit & Polish) *Melys, 'Plasticine (LP-Casting Pearls)' (White Label) *Poetz, 'North Mountains (EP-The Second Project)' (City Beat Records) 2002 Festive Fifty: Numbers 40-31 *40 - Mclusky, 'To Hell With Good Intentions (LP - Mclusky Do Dallas)' (Too Pure) *39 - Cinerama, 'Cat Girl Tights (LP-Torino)' (Scopitones) *38 - Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Breaking News' (Lp - Cammell Laird Social Club) (Probe Plus) *37 - Antihero, 'You Got Nothing' (Peel Session) *36 - Low, '(That's How You Sing ) Amazing Grace (LP-Trust)' (Rough Trade) *35 - Mclusky, 'Alan Is A Cowboy Killer (LP-Mclusky Do Dallas)' (Too Pure) *34 - Wire, '99.9' (Peel Session) *33 - Von Bondies, 'It Came From Japan' (Lp - Lack Of Communication) (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *32 - Boom Bip, 'Mannequin Hand Trapdoor 1 Reminder (LP-Seed To Sun)' (Lex) *31 - Ladytron, 'Seventeen (CD Single)' (Invicta Hi Fi) *Alliance, 'Ipswich (LP - The Sound Of Famtree Recordings Vol. 1)' (White Label) *ballboy, 'All The Records On The Radio Are Shite (Cd Single)' (White Label) *Bonnie Prince Billy, 'Ain't You Wealthy Ain't You Wise (LP-Master And Everyone)' (Domino) *Niney The Observer, 'In Love With Dub (LP - At King Tubby's Dub Plate Specials 1973-1975)' (Jamaican Recordings) 2002 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-21 *30 - Bearsuit, 'Drinkink (7 inch)' (Sickroom) *29 - Delgados, 'Mr Blue Sky' (Peel Session) *28 - Cranebuilders, 'Your Song (CD Single)' (Skinny Dog) *27 - White Stripes, 'Fell In Love With A Girl (CD Single)' (XL) *26 - Saloon, 'Have You Seen The Light' (7") (Track & Field) *25 - Cornershop, 'Staging The Plaguing Of The Raised Platform (LP-Handcream For A Generation )' (Wiija) *24 - ballboy, 'Where Do The Nights Of Sleep Go When They Don't Come To Me (CD Single)' (Ballboy) *23 - Jeffrey Lewis, 'The Chelsea Hotel Oral Sex Song' (LP-The Last Time I Did Acid I Went Insane) (Rough Trade) *22 - Fall, 'Susan Vs Youth Club (CD Single)' (Action) *21 - Datsuns, 'In Love (7 inch)' (V2) *Esquire, 'Detroit City (7 inch)' (Rex Records) *Bobby Bare, 'Detroit City' (Lp - The Essential Bobby Bare) (RCA) *Martin Bonnier, 'Do Clue' (Lp - Syntax & Semantics) (Whitel Label) *Broken Family Band, 'Queen Of The Sea' (Lp - The King Will Build A Disco) (Snowstorm) *Skynet, 'Savanna' (Demo Cd) (White Label) 2002 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 *20 - Belle & Sebastian, 'You Don't Send Me' (Peel Session) *19 - Coin Op, 'Democracies' (CD Single) (Fierce Panda) *18 - Low, 'Canada (CD Single)' (Rough Trade) *17 - Asa-Chang & Junray, 'Hana (LP-Junray Song Chang)' (Leaf) *16 - Low, 'In The Drugs (LP-Trust)' (Rough Trade) *15 - White Stripes, 'Dead Leaves & The Dirty Ground (CD Single)' (XL) *14 - Half Man Half Biscuit, 'The Light At The End Of The Tunnel Is The Light Of An Oncoming Train (LP-Cammell Laird Social Club)' (Probe Plus) *13 - Cinerama, 'Careless (LP-Torino)' (Scopitones) *12 - Yeah Yeah Yeahs, 'Bang (LP-Master)' (Shifty) *11 - Miss Black America, 'Miss Black America (LP-Miss Black America)' (Integrity) *DJ Broken Window, 'Living On Vanilla Ice (LP-Parallel Universe 1)' (Violent Turd) *Crimea, 'Lottery Winners On Acid (CD Single)' (Shiny Beast Records) *Ladytron, 'Cracked Lcd (LP-Light And Magic)' (Telstar) *Vaults, 'Blurred Around The Edge (Demo Cd)' (White Label) 2002 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-1 *10 - ballboy, 'All The Records On The Radio Are Shite (CD Single)' (White Label) *09 - Marc Smith Vs Safe & Sound, 'Identify The Beat (12 inch)' (Nu Energy) *08 - Pinhole, 'So Over You (CD Single)' (White Label) *07 - Laura Cantrell, 'Too Late For Tonight (LP-When The Roses Bloom Again)' (Spit & Polish) *06 - M.A.S.S., 'Hey Gravity (CD Single)' (White Label) *05 - Antihero, 'Rolling Stones T- Shirt (CD Single)' (Integrity) *04 - Nina Nastasia, 'Ugly Face (LP-The Blackened Air)' (Touch & Go) *03 - Miss Black America, 'Talk Hard (CD Single)' (Integrity) *02 - Cinerama, 'Quick Before It Melts (CD Single)' (Scopitones) *01 - Saloon, 'Girls Are The New Boys (7 inch)' (Track & Field) *Schaffhauser vs Jacob Fairley, 'Bar And Core Number 4-Cossack Remix (Compilation LP)' File ;Name *2002-12-26 Peel Show 2002-12-26 Parts 1-7 *b) 2002-12-26 ;Length *Part 1 - 0:42:13 *Part 2 - 0:42:25 *Part 3 - 0:46:00 *Part 4 - 0:46:02 *Part 5 - 0:46:04 *Part 6 - 0:41:19 *Part 7 - 0:28:47 *b) 02:10:01 ;Other *The final part runs into the news and Gilles Peterson's One World. *Files 1-7 created from CB014, CB015, CB016 and CB017 of 500 Box. *File b starts during the Jeffrey Lewis track and runs to the end of the tape. Created from VCR recording by Weatherman22. Generally excellent quality apart from a few seconds here and there where VCR tape imperfections cause the Hifi tracking to drop down to linear VHS. ;Available *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Weatherman22's Tapes